


II

by Anonymous



Series: want spun with the flax of sorrow [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: how the days pass.
Series: want spun with the flax of sorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732381
Collections: Anonymous





	II

The cellar flooded with the storm.

Rainwater had splayed its soaking fingers on anything it could reach. The heels of the tables were bronze and the wine was a foot from the floor, both built with sight of nature’s iron grasp. Both built for the storm. Put there because they belonged there, in the cellar.

Wooden boxes littered the stone of the cellar. They’d been placed there as rubbish, something to be thrown out, but he lacked the will to actually rid himself of the things. 

It wasn’t the crates that mattered. He could buy new crates, he could buy a whole new cellar if he so pleased.

Photographs. Letters. 

Silly, he thought, silly to keep such things. Silly to keep the wound open with such wonderfully cruel things. But he never rid himself of them.

It was garbage. Why did he care that the water had taken what he should’ve rid himself of ages ago?

A reminder? Was that why he kept them? No, he didn’t need reminding of what he remembered so fondly. 

Rubbish, that’s what it was. Rubbish that he hadn’t the heart to throw out because it was the last tangible piece of Him he had left. A dead man’s rubbish.

He wasn’t built for the storm.


End file.
